Lands of Illusion and Creation
by Tehpootisman
Summary: So a ailurophobic human war machine, a forgetful speedster in shining armor (no pun intended) and a sociopath with a triple personality accidently escape to Gensokyo..and they discover many new people, and Terraria 1.2. Familiarity with Terraria is recommended, as this will include things not found in either Touhou or Terraria. Multi-crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"After them! Don't you dare let the poor cowards get away! SUKERUTON, STOP TYING YOUR SHOE!"

Simply another day for the Arasoi brothers, another simple battle against their archrivals, aka Jigoku, the warrior who wore hell on his armor, Tsuru, the not-that-silent master of the jungle, and Sukeruton, the 4th wall's guardian angel.

Oh, who are the Arasoi brothers? Why, I was just about to get to that. You see that one wearing that red armor? You know, that one that is kind of mechanical? That's Sensou, the defective war machine. His armor? Adamantite.

The blue one wearing a helmet that can easily remind one of Megaman? That's Shinobi. He's the sociopath with a triple personality. His armor is crafted out of cobalt, and while he isn't better than Guro at running speed, he could definitly swing his swords quickly.

Speaking of Guro, he is the one who wears the green armor made of Mythril. Earning him the nickname "Mr. Sparklepants" (he just wishes that it be changed to "Knight in shining armor" or even "Mr. Sparklearmor"). Equipped with Spectre boots, he is the fastest of the three when it comes to the running speed.

"Come on you slowpokes! We're almost to the ocean!" Commanded Sensou, despite the fact that he wasn't the slowest, but not the fastest either. Guro's memory fuzzed up as he asked "...What's a slowpoke? Isn't that a physic type?" A quick slime to the face fixed that up. "Oh. Nevermind. Onward!"

"And I see the ocean up ahead! Just through the Hallow!" Running across the land, the grass eventually changes to a light blueish color, a rainbow appears in the distance, and the trees start to become colorful, like it was something taken out of a cartoonish child's book. Dodging pixies, and the occasional unicorn, the sand came into view.

"So, uh, what's the plan, sparkles?" Guro sighed, before exclaiming "I swear to CTHULU, WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, SENSOU?!" The human war machine snickered, being the douchebag he is. "But it's so funny!" "Just...fine. We just use our magic mirrors, our houses are on the other side of the map. There we shall recover and-"

"There they are! Get 'em! Sukeruton, what **ARE** you doing? No, you can't have whats in that chest! Stop acting so pouty!" The three brothers froze for a moment. "Okay JUST DO IT NOW!" Guro screamed, as he and the other two took out their mirrors, and began to gaze into it. Somehow, Sensou had a hard time getting his out, and while he was fumbling around in his inventory, he stepped on a pressure plate. He finally managed to get his mirror out, and gazed into it. The three brothers could feel the mana coursing through them as the mirrors began to do their magic-

*BOOM*

They disappeared, just as the explosives underneath where they were standing blew up. And also at that moment, the magic mirrors were vaporized in the explosion, leaving a flurry of wild mana.

Jigoku, Tsuru, and Sukeruton (Who looked like the kind of person who needs a hug at this moment..) came up to the big deep hole. "You think they died?"

"Maybe."

**Terraria is being updated...**

**Terraria has finished downloading.**

**Creating world "Gensokyo"**

**World created.**

Sensou was awakened by the feeling he was up against a wall, and slowly sliding down it...only to find out that was exactly what he was doing. "Wha-? Ugh, this can only get worse..." He looked down, to see...is that lava? He panicked, but then he remembered...

**7 hours ago..**

_"Hey Sensou, need an Obsidian Skin potion?"_

_"Yeah, planning to go mine some hellstone to sell."_

_"Alright, here you go!"_

_"Thanks, Shinobi."_

**Present time.**

He may of not been down here to mine hellstone, but it sure did feel like hell..He gulped down the said potion, and he could feel a tingling sensation going through his body. With this, he dived down, into the lava. Had Sensou not drank the potion, he would have been burned alive. But now it felt like a hot spring...just a little warmer. A sudden blast interrupted his small moment of peace. "Okay, who did that?!"

"Contaminant sighted! Eradicate!" yelled a female voice.

"Hey, who are you calling a contaminant?!"


	2. Chapter 2y

Chapter 2γ

_**"Shinobi, Demonic Guardian of the Fairies"**_

**Location: ?, Forest of Magic**

Shinobi trudged through the fresh mud, made by apparently a rainstorm that seemed to of have occured before he had arrived. Being unable to feel his right arm, it dangled helplessly, leaving him almost defenseless. Luckily for him so far, the small creatures darting around him only seemed merely curious, and not hostile. Judging from the wings, he assumed that they were some type of fairy. There was one who stood out in particular, the one wearing a pink and white clothing, with a wizard-like hat which the brim appeared to be crafted out of rainbows. It seemed to give off a visible aura as it flew a bit closer than the other fairies, even landing on his helmet a few times. He had tried to shoo them away using his demon wings, but the need for investigation of the blue warrior just fueled the flames of curiosity. Shinobi didn't mind them at all by this point, but sooner or later he would have to see if he could trust any of them.

"So, uh, any civilization anywhere?" Most of the fairies looked at him, cluelessly. All except for the certain one wearing the rainbowy wizard hat. It wasn't paying attention to him at all, looking off towards some bushes...

**Rustle rustle**.

**CRASH!**

From the bush comes a giant creature, with a body shaped like a dark gray ball, covered in a pattern of non-photo blue stripes, with a neck made up of pure green energy, connected with spheres, to a crocodile-like mouth, with a floating metal ball with triangles facing outward with a red glow in both of the triangles. Shinobi looked at it, unsure about it's intentions. This strange creature looked at the fairies flying around him, and a green liquid began to drip from it's mouth...Is it drooling? Eck.

The creature opened it's mouth, revealing a strange cylinder, and begun to inhale like a vacuum, causing the fairies to panic and fly about wildly, but it was useless against the immense flow of air towards the mouth. One poor red fairy got a little too close and was sucked in a matter of seconds.

"Never fear! The strongest ever is here!" A blue human-child-sized fairy jumped out of some bushes, faceplanting into the ground cartoonishly. "Ow!" She got up, dusting herself off, as everyone, even the creature who stopped inhaling, glared at her. "What?" The childish fairy put her hands on her hips, in the classic pose of cockiness. "Nevermind. You! Strange creature! I'll have you know that EYE'M CIRNO THE STRONGEST!"

The creature just glared at her before rolling its body over to her, then bending its neck down to get a closer look at Cirno. "EYE'M NOT SCARED OF Y-YOU." The creature snorted, as it opened it's mouth and- The fairies hid behind Shinobi's demon wings as Cirno was just...swallowed alive. A blue sphere formed from one of the connectors, with a minimized version of Cirno stuck inside, trying to break out. "HEY! LEMME OUT YOU LITTLE MOTHER-"

The creature snorted again, this time cold mist coming out of it's nostrils. Shinobi took out his cobalt chainsaw...

**[Music: Memory 4 (Super Paper Mario)]**

_"Please! Shin-kun! Go on without me!"_

_"B-But...!"_

_"Do it for me, Shin-kun. Please..."_

_"...No..don't die...No..."_

**_The woman coughs up blood one last time, and closes her eyes, as her breathing slows to a dead stop._**

_"Gr..!"_

_**A chainsaw can be heard...**_

_"Your wish shall not fall onto deaf ears.."_

**_The person in blue armor closes his eyes..and reopens them, the color having changed to a demented red with pink pupils._**

_"Kyahaha!"_

_**There** **is nothing but black and the sounds of twisted laughter and the screams of many whose wishes do fall onto deaf ears...**_

_"For Penny!"_

Shinobi felt the adrenaline flow through him as he could feel his right arm become usuable again.  
He closed his eyes...  
And when he reopened them, his eyes were a demented red with pink pupils.

**"Let's have some fun."**


End file.
